The New Student
by dark zelda 013
Summary: When Sirius's daughter goes to Hogwarts she makes a BIG mess, and falls in love with his father's best friend remus, and makes harry go nuts, just like everyone in the slytherin house, and her roommates.
1.

Black Turkey: Hi there dudes! Its me! Ms Turkey! N' m' here to tell ya somethin'....

Dark Zelda: That story about "Andy Black" was NOT written by me.....you'll see, my EX-cousin likes to write stupid stories about people we know....an example, me....

Black Turkey: n-n, i know tha first chapter sucked, but i promise it will be better. Now let me tell ya, even though Andy will look like everything is _perfect _for her, it is NOT true, you'll see what 'm talkin' 'bout in some other chapters. We'll have some R-rated stuff, and yaois! I love yaois! I love yaois!

Dark Zelda: Me too! Me too! both are jumping in a bed like little girls holding hands together and singing

BT & DZ(black turkey & dark zelda): We love yaois! We love yaois! DZ stops jumping

DZ: Cereal does NOT causes me diarrea!!!!!!

BT: Bye hon's! runs away

DZ: Come here! You old bastardic rat!!! runs after here with a notebook on her hands

X.x.X.x

"She _can_ see us!" said the old-like voice.

"I think she....well, she _can't_ see us! Its imposible! She's a muggle!" said the blue haired woman.

"I said : What is a muggle!!" said Andy hiding the fright in her voice. Maybe they were murderers, maybe they were psychos, or thieeves...or maybe.....maybe they were......government clowns! That though brought Andy a cold goosebump that run all the way down from her neck to the end of her column.

"Well its obvious she is not a muggle, she can see us, as a matter of fact, she doesn't looks normal...." said a man with kinda long hair, it was sand like color, and his eyes were ambar, they looked tired, but they didn't lost their beauty.

"Remus you are not helping!" said the woman with blue hair.

"Well Thonks, i don't see you helping too. All i see you do is stand there in front of here almost frozen and frightened." Said Remus, his arms were crossed over his chest, he was a nice person, but looking at the situation, it was a hard moment for all the wizards in the room. A man with a crazy eye moved foward to Andy, she was intimidated by the rotating eye, but amazed at the same time. How cool, it would be nice for her to show that eye to Gary, and she blushed.....Her 'special' friend Gary was a tall boy, ice blue eyes, and sandy hair, like Remus's, Gary, just like Andy and her band were not freaks, but different from all the students in Hazelnut High (A.N.'s, ahaha, i like Pepper Ann!) They were called darks, punks, or goths, they actually were a mix of them, Andy and Gary were more punks and easy going people than darks, and people marked Andy as a satanic girl, and Gary as a drug-smoking punk.

People were sometimes so unfair, but with the years, Andy was able to have a good relationship with almost everyone in school, but like in every school, there were this assholes that never stopped calling people by their 'genre', Andy had little patience, but with the help of her 'normal' friends, she was managing to control herself from beating the crap outta them.

"Mad-Eye what are you doing?" asked a confused Tonks. Mad-Eye was in front of Andy, his rolling eye was spinnig frantically looking intently at her face, something in her reminded him to someone he had known. "So, girl what's your name?" growled Mad-Eye.

"My name is Andrea Suleikman, but every one calls me Andy, i actually don't like that name too much, but i'm used to it...." she said looking uneasily at the spinnig eye.

"Okey, so, tell me. Do you feel sometimes like if you are adopted? Like you don't fit in a place?" asked Mad-Eye looking at her. Andy nodded and Mad-Eye looked at the others, he made a look, and Remus and Tonks nodded. "What do you know about yourself and your family?" asked Remus taking his wand out.

"Well, i'm different from my family, because, well, they are all water-parties. I feel that they might be hid- hey!!!! I know who you are!" Andy said frantically pointing at Remus's wand.

"Shit!" said Tonks hidding hers fastly.

"I know who you are! I know! I know!!" all the wizards flinched, and looked at her terrified, she knew they were wizards, why didn't they had better had their wands hidden, why had the been so stupid to trust in a girl? "You are......you are.....you are clowns!!!" she yelled, "See? You have those dresses and those wand-like things, they might me magicians old wands, how interesting." The wizards looked at each other, was this girl so clueless, they had a lucky not right now, these girl was obviously out of context, everything they had to do is erease her memory and go to look for Harry.

"WAIT! You are NOT clowns! I know who you are! Those robes, wands, a weird spinnig eye! I know who you are!! And i know why are you here! And why in the night! You should have never get with me! The truth will be known!" she yelled pointing at them, her finger was red because of the strenght in her poor little finger. Now the wizards were really lost, she was now right, she knew they were wizards, she a little slow, but she got it, they had to erease her mind as quick as possible, or she will talk about them in school or whatever.

"You are government clowns!!! From America's pentagon! You'll never get me! NEVER GET ME!" Andy yelled and then rushed to her room, and locked the door. Andy was so fast that Bruno was left out of the room, its tail between its legs, and its ears backed down, he looked embarassed. Then the dog stood up and transformed.

He was now a black-haired man, he looked a little skinny, but looked healthy, his eyes were shine-less, they looked like if he had been dead or something and them rouse up from the death, also his skin was a little pale. He was wearing robes too, but his looked a little bit dirty. He looked at the wizards, smiling and a little blushed.

Tonks, Remus and Mad-Eye smiled. Now the man grinned, and the wizards did too, except for Mad-Eye, he looked worried.

"Sirius..." Remus and Tonks said together. "Remus. Tonks. Moody. How nice to see you again." He said and went forwrad to hug Remus and Tonks.

X.x.X.x

BT & DZ: TNX for da reviews!


	2. Default Chapter

Dark Zelda 013: O this is my FIRST fanfic about Harry Potter.....please enjoy it!  
  
X.x.X.x  
  
Andy was having a normal lonely dinner in the kitchen, cereal. "Reminder: tell mom this cereal causes diarrea." She joked to herself laughin as she tried to pass some of the cereal that was stored in her mouth, but she just spilled milk in her black pijamas. "Son of-Huh? Bruno was going on dude?" Andy's dog Bruno started barking crazily from the backyard at the kitchen's window.  
  
CRASH  
  
The window in the kitchen was broken and a green like little short man with an extreme long nouse was goign through it, being carefull of not touching any piece of broken crystal that could harm it. "Where's master? Where's master?" asked the green man. Andy saw that thing in her kitchen and stood up from her chair spilling milki in her pijamas one more time. "Crap!" "Where's master? Where's master! Kuya can't find master!" screamed the green man. "Wait you are an elf! And your name is Kuya! Cool an elf!" said Andy amazed looking at the confused and worried elf. "Kuya can't find master! Can't find it!" screamed the elf. "What master? C'mon you damn elf! If you tell me which master i can help ya!" said Andy exasperately almost screaming. "Andy what's going on in the kitchen!?" asked her mother "Can't find him!" said Kuya as he went to the fridge and started dumping all the food in it, breaking a milk bottle which finished with her mother's patience. "I'm going down!" yelled her mother as she rushed downstairs. "What is this mess!?" yelled her mother when she entered the kitchen, her eyes widened even more when she saw her beloved fridge almost destroyed. "M-mam! I-I can explain it-it was-look at the-well-it was an elf!" she said pointing at where the elf was standing. But he was not there anymore. "What! It was here mam! I can explain-" "You are punished young lady! You are NOT going to the movies with us!" said her mother angrily, somehow grinning. "FINE! I know i said the truth!" yelled Andy as she went to her room which was in the basement.  
  
She entered into the room, it was decorated with posters of rockbands and hadsome actors, and in some portraits pictures of her and her friends, in all of them they were dressed in dark clothes and in all her pictures Bruno appeared, but two portraits were different from all the others. In one there was a picture of her a Bruno, and in the other it was Andy and her family, and Bruno was in her right side, somehow it seemed as if the dog was smilling at the camera like the family members. She took a fast look at her percussion, then at her Eminem poster in her roof that was painted like space and starts finally and jumped the stairs after closing the door. She rushed to her bed and folded her arms behind her neck, still smelling like milk. "Hey Bruno, come n' make some good company! M' feelinmg pretty sad right now." She said looking at a large window near the roof that was big enough for a person to go through it and enter or go out of the room. The bear like dog entered through it and jumped happily to Andy's bed. "Hey, i'm glad you are my dog. Sometimes i feel like if i don't belong to this place, like if m' different from everyone. Have you ever felt like that?" she asked to Bruno, not waiting for an answer, but in the other side the dog barked like if he said "Yes" she smiled, and Bruno wagged his tail. "I swear i saw an elf! It was there! Green, large nouse, ugly anmed Kuya!" she said stubbornly. The dog barked. "I mean, you believe me, don't ya?" asked Andy as she scratched Bruno's ear. He barked replying a "Yes" one more time."If witches and wizards were real, i bet i'll be a witch" the dog barked twice joyfully. "Good boy"  
  
knock knock  
  
"Come in" Andy said. Her parents entered the room standing in front of the stairs hesitating to go down when they saw Bruno with her, growling at them. "Hey Bruns take it easy" she said smilling, "I would love to bite or beat the crap out of them, but not now." She murmured to the dog. "Where are going out to the movies, you are not coming, you are punished, remember? Okay we are gonna be late, don't wait for us-Fernand you ahve the keys?" asked her mother to her older brother Fernand. "Yes mom" he replied holding the keys in the air, looking at Andy. "Take care" she carelessly as her family went out of the room. Three minutes later her family was gone and Andy was sleeping peacefully in her bed.  
  
"Are you sure its here? I don't remember-" said and old male voice. "Yes, i'm sure its here! Now stop bugging!" said a female voice. "B-but what if they see us?" asked again the man "We are gonna be okay, remember that muggles can't see us with the charm i put on us." "Oh yeah"  
  
Now the intruders were in the hallway outside of Andy's room. Their footsteps woke her up. "No, no you evil clowns you won't get me-Huh? Wha- what was that sound?"she said sleepily until she heard the footsteps again. She frowned "C'mon Bruno, wake up someone's in the house" but Bruno was already awake, they climbed up the stairs and she opened the door behind the intruders. The witches and wizardz looked amazed at Andy, and she looked at them confusely, Bruno was sitting down, looking at them and wagging his tail. "Can she see us? Can she see us?" asked a wizard. "No she can't see us! Remember the charm!" said a witch. "She's a muggle, she can't even hear us!" "Er....number one, what are you doing in my house, and number two, what is a muggle?"  
  
X.x.X.x  
  
Dark Zelda 013: Well, i like it, don't know if it sucked, please R&R! 


	3. SORRY READERS!

FUCK!!! SORRY** CHAPTER ONE IS REALLY CHAPTER** # 2......**TNX** FROM BLACK TURKEY.............


End file.
